Curse of the Tails Doll!
by lolsnope
Summary: This is the result of too much playing of Sonic R, and being just plain dumb. One Shot, minor LanXMaylu


Curse of the Tails Doll!

By Sonto Kameem

Staring:

Lan

Maylu

And, The Tails Doll

" Can you feel the Sunshine? Does it brighten up your day?"

" ARGH! Stupid Friggin Background Music!"

Lan Hikari sat in his room, holding a Nintendo Gamecube Controller.

He sat it down, and looked at his guide for: " Sonic Gems Collection" Sitting beside him.

" Okay, so to get the Tails Doll, I have to get all the Radical City coins in Sonic R..."

He turned back to the screen, and continued playing vigourously.

--The Next Morning

" Lan?" Maylu asked, poking him.

" Must..." He muttered, an a zombie like way.

" Lan?"

" Unlock..."

"Lan!"

"Tails Doll..."

" LAN! YOU'VE BEEN PLAYING THAT GAME ALL NIGHT!"

" Huhn? Oh! Hey Maylu, wanna play Sonic R with me?" He offered her a controller.

" If it'll shut you up..."

--Later

" YES!" Lan shouted.

He danced on top of his bed.

" Who da man? I da man! Who da man? I DA MAN!"

Maylu sweatdropped at him, and turned back to the screen. You unlocked a VooDoo doll... yay..."

" No! I Unlocked the Cursed Tails Doll!" Lan said, proudly.

" Ah, great, you unleashed a curse upon yourself, this just keeps getting better and better..."

"Ah! But it says that the Doll will kill all who unlock him! AND I'M STILL ALIVE! WHOO!"

"You're a moron..."

" Oh! Hey! Maylu, wanna play tag on the game?"

" Um, actually, I have to get home... see ya Lan!" She jumped off Lan's balcony, into his trampoline, and headed to her house.

" Pfft... lightweight..." Lan muttered, picking up his controller, and starting Tag with the Tails Doll.

--At bedtime

" LAN! GO TO BED! NOW!" His mom screamed to him.

" NO! THE TAILS DOLL WILL KILL ME IF I SLEEP! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Lan screamed histerically.

" You have school tommorrow!"

" BUT I WANT TO LIVE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lan's mom slammed the door, drowning him out.

" The curse thing again?" Yuuichiro asked his wife shaking his head.

Haruka nodded. " Yes... How could he believe such nonsense?"

At her words the power went out, sending screams from Lan's room.

" AHH! IT WAS THE DOLL! IT'S HERE TO KILL US ALL!"

" LAN! SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP!" Yuuichiro yelled up.

"Sorry..."

--Midnight

Lan shuddered under his sheets.

' The doll... it's coming here to kill me...'

He looked around his room, and he suddenlly heard a tapping noise from downstairs.

Tap

Tap

Tap

He jumped, and chills went up his spine.

He dodn't hear it again, and figured it was his mind playing tricks on him.

But minutes later it came again.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Lan shuddered.

' The doll! It requires flesh!' Lan heard in his mind, not knowing if it was his thoughts or something else.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Then faintly, but surely, Lan heard something that sent chills down his spine.

" Can you feel the Sunshine? Does it brighten up your day?"

Lan wimpered, and screamed when the door opened with a flash of Red.

" AH!" Lan screamed, covering his eyes.

' DO NOT WORRY MORTAL...' The doll said, or more so, thought to Lan.

" Huh?"

' I COME NOT TO KILL YOU, BUT TO CONGRADULATE YOU'

" What do you mean?"

' I HAVE BEEN RELEASED INTO THIS WORLD, AND NOW I SHALL FEAST ON THE SOULS OF YOUR FRIENDS'

" No!"

' THIS, MORTAL IS WHAT YOU GET FOR BRINGING THE CURSE UPON YOURSELF!'

The doll exited the room, and Lan heard the tapping getting lighter as it Descended the stairs.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Went across the hall

Tap

Tap

Tap

Opened a door.

Creeeeeeak...

Tap

Tap

Tap

A jump, and then...

SCHUUUUUUUUUMPY

Not even a scream nothing but that sick and twitsted sound of death by a cursed doll.

It walked to the door.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Down the street

Tap

Tap

Tap

and opened a door.

Errrr...

The distant Lyrics flowwed through the air.

"Can you feel the sunshine? Does it brighten up your day?"

' What have I done?' Lan thought, petrified with fear.

The sound of rustling.

Lan listened closely.

" Huhn? Oh, Very funny, Lan! Cursed doll... Hah! Hillarious!"

But there came no reply. Just a soft

Tap

Tap

Tap

Across the floor.

The sickening sound chimed again.

SCHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMPY!

" Can you feel the sunshine?"

' No! Maylu!'

" Does it brighten up your day?"

' YOU BASTARD DOLL! IT'S ME YOU WANT!"

At his thoughts, the doll was by his bed.

' OH REALLY?'

Lan jumped.

'I SHALL TAKE YOU INSTEAD YOU FOLLISH MORTAL...'

Suddenlly, the screen shot to life, showing a picture of the Tails Doll, and the Sickening Lyrics,

" Can you feel the sunshine? Does it brighten up your day?"

'No!'

Lan tried to move, but the glow of the gem in the head of the oin caused him to remain still.

Lan's eyes widened as he heard the sickening sound.

SCHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMPY!

--Months in the future...

" How's Lan Hikari?" A lab official asked another.

The other sighed. " Not good, he's deeply traumatized, about killing his parents and Maylu Sakurai... He even blames it on some doll or something..."

They bothed laughed.

" Well, is there anything incommon with all the killings?"

"Yes, on every dead body was a note that said---"

He was cut off by the Lyrics playing

" Can you feel the sunshine? Does it brighten up your day?"

------------------------------

Well, hjow doya like it? Was it good? bad? SCHUMPY?

Tell me!

Oh, and if you woinder where I got this info from, THE PAGE ABOVE MAY BE TOO SCARY FOR SOME TO HANDLE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


End file.
